


Holtz and Erin: Part 2

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: Abby finally gets a good amount of wontons in her soup, the Busters catch a ghost, and Holtz gets close to Erin.





	

Holtz is strutting down East 72nd Street. She turns the corner onto Fifth Avenue, heading South, and walks along Central Park, feeling that she’s getting the best of both worlds; city streets and leafy nature. After a little while, she passes the Trump Tower and shakes her head.  
She’s on her way to meet up with the Busters at a Chinese restaurant in Midtown called ”Goose,” all simultaneously hoping that Abby gets the perfect amount of wontons in her order. As they’ve greeted each other with hugs (or, as with Holtz, a two-finger salute because she doesn’t take physical closeness lightly), they order. When the food comes in take-out boxes, Abby immediately checks the wonton situation before magically nodding her head in approval. They’re about to leave when Erin’s cellphone rings. Given that the ringtone is the ”Beverly Hills Cop” theme song, it’s not Erin’s mom but probably a client reporting a new sighting.  
Erin answers the call with a resigned, ”Ghostbusters, how can I help—” but is clearly interrupted and just begins nodding her head and saying, ”Okay, okay, all right,” finally ending the call with an awkward, ”Bye.”  
”Man, I’m starving,” Patty says and Abby nods her head fervently, pointing out that she got a good amount of wontons in her soup for once.  
Holtz psychs them up and they head out the door, their food left on one of the restaurant’s rickety tables.  
Holtz is glad that she has the new pink blaster gun with her, it being the best blaster she’s created so far, because the ghost they encounter in a building on West 52nd Street is a Class 3 monster of an apparition. They all blast it full-throttle and it is eventually pulled into the trap. They get heartily thanked by the old lady who had made the call and now gives them a ten-dollar bill ”for their trouble.”  
Patty looks at it and starts to say something, but Abby stops her and explains to the lady that if they ”charged ten dollars per client, she’d be having three extra jobs just to pay for her shitty rent-controlled apartment.”  
The lady looks embarrassed and writes them a check.

Holtz grew up in downtown Chicago. Being a pretty quiet kid who often kept to herself on the playground, she didn’t have a lot of friends growing up. Holtz was diagnosed with Asperger syndrome at age twelve (and she has never known anyone else with that diagnosis). This led to her feeling even more alone. In college she was often in her dorm room reading Physics textbooks whlie others were partying or getting stoned.  
Contrary to what it might seem like from her general behavior, Holtz has little interest in drugs. She smoked pot a couple of times in college like everyone else, but no hard stuff. Now Holtz knows what it feels like to be high, everytime she thinks about Erin.

Holtz and Erin are alone at headquarters. Holtz is drawing a new design for a trap upgrade and Erin is reading about ley lines. They’re sitting pretty close to each other. Holtz can feel Erin’s knee touching her own. Holtz’s thoughts are buzzing in her head. Should she just kiss her? Would that be wrong? Does Erin even want her to kiss her? Isn’t Erin straight? Could she ever like her back?  
Holtz’s frustrated mind is making her lose focus on her work, and as she looks down after a few minutes she notices that she has started to doodle little hearts in her notebook. She scrambles to hide this but Erin has already spotted it.  
”Do you have a crush on someone, Holtz?” she says.  
Holtz quickly replies, ”Hah! What! No! No crush here! You know me — a hundred percent jazzed to be on my own.”  
Erin frowns and Holtz feels like taking back what she just said. Did Erin like her too, or did that frown only mean that she felt sorry for her?  
Holtz spontaneously starts to lean in to kiss Erin, but at that moment Abby bursts through the door, brandishing an armful of Chinese take-out, yelling, ”GUESS WHO’S GOT WONTONS!”


End file.
